A Brother's Love
by logicaltribbles
Summary: "How far are you prepared to go to save someone you love? Five Origami Figures. Each figure is a trial. Each trial reveals letters. The letters reveal an address." Tadashi would do anything for his little brother. Now he has to prove it. After all: what is love if it isn't sacrifice? {BH6/Heavy Rain AU}
1. Prolouge: Heavy Rain

**Prologue: Heavy Rain**

_"The rain to the wind said,_  
><em>You push and I'll pelt.'<em>  
><em>They so smote the garden bed<em>  
><em>That the flowers actually knelt,<em>  
><em>And lay lodged-though not dead.<em>  
><em>I know how the flowers felt."<em>  
><em>― Robert Frost<em>

Tadashi Hamada had always loved the rain. Even as it pelted the windshield, the heavy rhythm was hypnotic, white noise to aid his imagination. It wasn't often that he got this kind of relaxation. Especially with...

"Oh, Hiro! Don't take that apart, that's your brother's!" Cathy Hamada chided her younger son from the passenger seat. "Tadashi, take your robot away before Hiro ruins it."

The ten year old lazily lifted his forehead from the chilly window and peaked at the toddler next to him. Hiro had indeed gotten a hold of his toy robot, and was attempting to unscrew the head. The three year old ceased his tinkering and fixed his huge brown eyes on his brother in an obvious attempt to feign innocence. Tadashi simply smiled and ran his hand's through the birds nest that was Hiro's hair.

"It's alright mom. Hiro is better with my toys than I am."

"Dashi, no! You fingers is getting' caught in da tangles!" Hiro protested in diction far advanced for his age.

"Well, maybe if you brushed your hair..."

"Nooooo!"

"Boys! Please! It's a small car!" Their father laughed from behind the wheel.

"Sorry, Dad." Tadashi responded.

"Dashi started it!" Hiro called. Tadashi gasped in mock betrayal.

"I can't believe you would sell me out like that." Hiro simply stuck out his tongue and went back to fiddling with the robot that did not belong to him in the first place, and Tadashi was left alone with the rain once more. With a small shake of his head, the elder brother returned to his daydreams. All was peaceful for the moment. For the last time in a long while.

"Toushiro! Look out!" He heard his mother shriek. Mom was usually so calm, why would she yell? Dark eyes shot open, and were met with a blinding light. Before Tadashi's mind could even register just what was happening, he was strained against the seat-belt in an attempt to throw himself over his younger brother's car seat. There was light, mom was yelling, there was danger, and he had to protect Hiro.

More yelling, tires squealing, and a new sound: the clash of metal on metal. A sickening crunch and the steady heavy beat of the rain, wrapping his arms tightly around Hiro and darkness. That was all he could remember after that.

Tadashi Hamada has hated the rain ever since.

**A/N: Well this took me long enough. But here it is! The BH6/Heavy Rain AU! I just want to give a shoutout to ghosticles on tumblr, who's fanart inspired me to write this.(If you want to check it out, I put the link on my bio!) This is my first huge fic, I've only ever done oneshots before so i'm super intimidated. That being said, I already have the plot mapped out in messy notes, I just have to write/type it all out in coherent sentences. I'm not gonna make any promises with updating, it's probably going to be inconsistent. But I am going to finish this if it kills me. **


	2. Chapter 1: Brothers

**Chapter 1: Brothers**

_Success is not built on success. It's built on failure. It's built on frustratio__n. Sometimes its built on catastroph__e._  
><em>-Sumner Redstone<em>

_11 years later..._

"Mmm...hm?" Deep brown eyes squinted open and attempted to blink out the offending sunlight. Wait, no, not sunlight... Screen light? Tadashi groaned as he lifted his upper body onto his forearm as he got his bearings. Yes, it was the glow of a computer screen, or multiple computer screens. He had fallen asleep in the garage-turned-not-so-secret-laboratory that he shared with his younger brother. Speaking of the little dork, where was he? Tadashi's muscles ached in protest as he pushed himself upright. Once he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he noticed a pair of feet and a familiar mop of dark hair peeking out from behind the multiple recycle bins lined up in the middle of the room.

That's right. He must have fallen asleep while helping Hiro with his SFIT showcase project. Then again, help was probably too strong a word. Hiro was doing a great job all on his own. Since that final lightbulb went off in that thick skull of his, the young prodigy had been working on autopilot, programming and tinkering at a speed that amazed even Tadashi. The older brother was simply there for moral support, and occasionally to stick a bowl of ramen under the kid's nose so he remembered to eat.

No, Hiro certainly didn't need any help in the form of smarts. Tadashi had accepted that a long time ago. He was just happy that his little brother was finally putting his genius towards something productive (and legal).

Finally standing up, Tadashi ran a hand over his face, noted that he needed a shave ASAP, and made his way across the room to his brother. The fourteen year old had fallen asleep in yet another ridiculous position, with his feet propped up on the desk and his head lolling off the back of the chair. That position would undoubtedly leave him sore that day. Still, Tadashi couldn't help the smirk that spread from his sleepy face.

"Hey! Wakey wakey little brother!" Tadashi called as he rolled the garage door open, bathing the room in a dim clouded light. A groan of protest emerged from the younger as he rolled over to hide his face, effectively falling out of the swivel chair.

"What the hell-"

"What was that?"

"Heck, nerd?" Hiro corrected, not wanting to go fishing for cash to put into the swear jar this early in the morning.

"That's what I thought you said." Tadashi responded. "It's morning, sunshine."

"Yeah, I can see that." Hiro groaned. "Ugh. Can it not be?"

"When did you get to sleep last night?" The older brother asked. Hiro pursed his lips in thought as he attempted to climb back onto the chair in his half-conscious state.

"I don't know? Maybe three..." His response was punctuated with a long yawn, "Three thirty?"

Tadashi shrugged. That was about average for the nocturnal little beast. And he understood all too well how easy it was to get caught up in a project and go for days without sleep.

"And you're tired? I expected more from you, Hiro." The man joked, stretching some more, "Anyway, I'll grab us some breakfast. You want coffee? And no, no energy drinks."

"Fine. Just put a ton of sugar in it." Another yawn.

"Yeah, yeah." Tadashi laughed and turned to head into the cafe.

"Wait!" Hiro called after him, and Tadashi leaned his upper half back into the garage.

"You, um…" Hiro scratched at the back if his head, "You had another blackout last night. Just thought you would want to know. I brought you over to the couch, but there really wasn't much else that I could do."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Tadashi could not bring himself to look Hiro in the eye. For eleven years now, the head trauma Tadashi sustained in the crash that killed their parents resulted in blackouts. He didn't even know how to explain them. One moment he was going about life as usual, the next he was waking up somewhere completely unfamiliar. At first they were more frequent, and Aunt Cass took her nephew straight to the hospital. When no remaining physical trauma was found, she insisted Tadashi attend therapy. After a while, the number of occurrences decreased and they became easier to hide. So, the older Hamada hid them from his beloved aunt. He knew that Aunt Cass struggled financially, and the last thing he wanted to do was put more on her already overflowing plate.

Most of the time, Tadashi could sense when one was approaching, and he would excuse himself before he collapsed in plain sight. But occasionally the headache and disorientation came on too suddenly. Luckily for him, Hiro was always around to save the day. His little brother had his back, just like he had his little brother's. Still, Tadashi couldn't help the guilt weighing on his shoulders. He was supposed to look out for Hiro. Not the other way around.

"…I'm sorry." This was all that Tadashi could manage.

"Seriously dude, it's okay." Hiro shrugged, "Don't worry about it. You look after me all the time. Let me return the favor every once and a while. Or just consider it compensation for all those grey hairs I gave you during my bot-fighting days." Hiro attempted to lighten the mood with his trademark gap-toothed grin and Tadashi let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Okay. Fine. But you're still getting an extra doughnut."

"Won't hear me complaining."

* * *

><p>A few hours and many snacks later, the clouds became darker and the scent of rain was heavy in the air. Not that it made much of a difference for two geniuses who spent all day indoors anyway. Both boys were glued to a holographic image of what would soon be a neuro-transmitter, intent on fine tuning the wiring so it could synchronize man and machine. Neither was expecting visitors. So Honey Lemon's hug nearly made them jump out of their skin.<p>

"Hi guys!" She greeted as she draped a slender arm around each brother's shoulders.

"Wha-?!" Hiro jumped. Tadashi simply laughed and returned the embrace.

"Hey, Honey Lemon! You didn't tell me you guys would be stopping by today." He gestured to Gogo and Wasabi, who were only a few paces behind. Gogo grabbed an extra chair and sat, arms folded over the back as usual.

"Not like you would have answered your phone." And the signature bubble pop.

"Yeah. We figured you guys could use a little pick-me-up for working so hard." Wasabi added, "So…" The man held up three large pizza boxes with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Sweet! Food break!" Hiro wasted no time in busting open a box and chowing down.

"Oh!" Honey Lemon bounced towards the pizza on her high heels, "Freddy said he would be over a little late. He's got something to show us!"

"Which has me more than a little worried." Wasabi added as he pulled out an extra napkin to wipe the excess grease off his slice.

"Oh, no!" Tadashi laughed, "Remember the last time Fred had something 'amazing' to show us? We wound up-"

"Yeah, I'd rather not think about it, thanks." Gogo interrupted.

Hiro's eyebrows arched in curiosity as he massaged a crick in his neck. He was debating if he really wanted to ask, when-

"Ey! Mein amigos!" The man himself literally slid into the garage. "Fear not, Fred is here!"

"So be terrified."

"C'mon, Gogo. You know you love me. Now, gather round my little nerdies, and prepare to be amazed…" Fred continued his monologue, "As you all know, my dad has really close ties with Kreitech. Well! He was able to pull some strings and… Voila!" With his usual dramatic flair, Fred whipped out his fantastic new discovery. All was quiet, but not with awestruck wonder.

"Well... nice shades." Hiro shrugged, causing the rest of the group to chuckle, save for Gogo who popped her gum in boredom. But Fred was not discouraged.

"Not so, my skinny little friend, not so. On the outside, they appear to be a pair of reasonably spiffy sunglasses. But! When I put them on…" Fred slid the glasses on and yanked a single glove over his right hand. "Behold!"

"A half-assed Michael Jackson impression." Gogo completed, causing Wasabi to nearly choke on his pizza.

"No!" The shaggy haired male defended, "Don't you- oh. No. Of course you can't. Here, try 'em on for yourself."

Gogo simply rolled her eyes and held out a hand for Fred to place the gear in. He did, and she put them on. After a moment, Gogo's jaw fell open in uncharacteristic awe.

"Woah." She said. "Not bad… at all." She made some swiping and tapping motions with her hand as if touching an invisible screen. At this point, the entire group was eager to see. If Gogo was impressed, then whatever it was must have been a sight to behold.

"Hurry up, Gogo, I wanna see!" Hiro whined after another minute. A few more seconds of silence passed, and Gogo made a sound of acknowledgement and reluctantly handed the tech over to the shorter male. Hiro put it on, bouncing on the balls of his feet, and gasped in amazement. "Wow! Fred, this is amazing! What is it?"

"She's a brand new piece of tech called ARI. That stands for Added Reality Interface."

"Wow Freddy." Honey said, "That sounds amazing!"

"'Course it does. Anyway, it's still in development, but it's supposed to be some sort of evidence detection system. It records all sorts of cool stuff that go unnoticed by the non-super eye, and scans em'. Kinda like Tadashi's marshmallow man."

"Baymax." Tadashi rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, that! Not to mention it lets you hang out in freaking outer space! Well, virtually at least. How cool is that? "

"What? No way!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Yes way! Clap!" Hiro did so, then made a few more swiping motions and grabbed an invisible object from midair. "Now throw it at Wasabi's face!"

"Dude!" Wasabi shrieked and reflexively threw his arms up in front of his face.

"Woah! Oh my God, I'm on Mars!" That did it.

"Ok, genius. This I gotta see." Tadashi tapped his brother's shoulder and the messy haired teen frowned deeply, but handed over the tech anyway. No doubt the prodigy had photocopied everything he had seen into his brain and was already at work dreaming up ways to make his own virtual reality investigation tech.

To say he was amazed would be an understatement. ARI provided so much information that there was no way for Tadashi to absorb it all at once. When the glasses identified a chemical compound, odor particles- anything- a blue icon would appear next to it. All he had to do was tap it with the gloved hand, and the icon expanded into a box of text explaining any known information on the subject. Tadashi clapped his hands together, and when he pulled them apart, multiple holographic spheres flew from the space created. He grabbed the closest sphere- one stamped with the picture of a wave- and squeezed it with the gloved hand. Amazingly enough, it was tangible. A large grin slid onto his face as he threw the ball to the ground. Iit splashed onto the ground, literally turned into water, and from that puddle his surroundings were rearranged into an absolutely breathtaking scene. Sunlight reflected on the ground, and when Tadashi looked up to inspect it, he was met with various species of coral and seaweed. He was underwater! Looking to the sky, he could see the waves sloshing above him, causing the sunlight to ripple over his surroundings. Needless to say, it was a while before Honey or Wasabi got a turn.

* * *

><p>Once the ARI-induced excitement had died down and the pizza was nothing but a memory, Hiro set back to work on his microbots. He had given the group a run-down of them the other day, and other than the occasional 'Looking good, Hiro' or 'Impressive, kid', there was nothing more they could do. The project had to be his own, after all.<p>

Rain had begun to fall outside, so no one was eager to leave. Especially Wasabi, who gazed out at the streets mournfully. Tadashi noticed his friend's somber attitude and gently nudged Wasabi's much larger shoulder with his own.

"Hey. What's up? You seem kind of off."

Wasabi was silent for a moment, his mouth set in a thin line.

"It's just… Nah, man. I don't wanna kill the mood." Wasabi waved his friend off, but Tadashi was having none of it.

"Wasabi, you can tell me anything. C'mon dude. No one else is even paying attention." It was true. The two were sitting on the beat up sofa in the corner while Hiro worked away on his invention. The others were a few feet away from the teen; Fred was rambling on about his invisible sandwich revelation while both girls looked on, slightly concerned for his sanity. Tadashi tried again.

"Wasabi-"

"Okay. Alright." Wasabi broke his usual posture to lean his elbows onto his knees and placed his head in his palms. "It's not in the news yet…but they found another kid." Tadashi creased his brow in confusion. "A body." The other man clarified. "That case my dad's been working on. The Origami Killer?"

That's right. Wasabi had mentioned that his father had been on the hunt for a murderer, but not just any murderer. The Origami Killer had claimed the lives of seven victims during the months of September and October over the past three years. In the past month or so the story had resurfaced in anticipation of the killer's return. The victims, all boys between the ages of eleven and fifteen, had disappeared from a public place in broad daylight. They were each found four to five days later, drowned in rainwater. Wasabi's father was heading the investigation, and was extremely stressed about it. Every lead so far had been a dead end.

"He was drowned?" Tadashi asked softly.

"Most likely." Wasabi sighed. "Last time we spoke, my dad was still waiting for the autopsy report. But all the signs were there. Body in a remote place, no signs of struggle or abuse. The orchid, the origami figure, it's just so bizarre." Wasabi sat up, pouring his heart out to his friend. "I think Dad's at his breaking point. Every new victim is a huge blow to him, ya know? He hardly sleeps anymore. Mom's worried, and she has every right to be. He spends all of his time cooped up in his office surrounded by pictures of dead kids and he's constantly being harassed by the media. I've never seen him this broken up about a case before. I just wish there was something I could do...not only for him but for the families. They must be living a nightmare."

Tadashi nodded solemnly He didn't even want to think about what he would do if Hiro disappeared... So he wouldn't. He quickly banished the thought from his mind and placed a hand on the larger man's shoulder.

"Hey. You're dad's a smart man." Tadashi reassured, " If anyone can catch this creep, it's him. And he will."

Just not soon enough.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait. Just want to give a huge shout out to Ashley, my best-friend-soul-mate and last-minute beta reader. This chapter would have been a train wreck without her. This is probably going to be one of the heavier chapters in terms of content because there was so much back story I needed to explain. From now on they will be more character specific, and next chapter is where all the REAL angsty good stuff starts. B) Thanks for reading and don't be shy to drop a review!**

**Edit: Just fixing some typos and sentence weirdness towards the end. Sorry for the wait, I had a fever over the last week and I have an audition tomorrow so i have been prepping for that. I have the next chapter written, I just need to have it proof read and edited before I publish it. Thanks for your patience, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2: Where's Hiro?

**Chapter 2: Where's Hiro?**

_Losing your life is not the worst thing that can happen. The worst thing is to lose your reason for living._

_― Jo Nesbø_

Hiro had gotten pale. Tadashi couldn't help but notice as he leaned over his brother's shoulder to check his progress. The Hamadas were not naturally dark skinned, in fact they were more fair. But Hiro was losing the little color he did have by staying cooped up in the garage.

Tadashi had no room to preach about getting caught up in a project. He had eighty-four tests recorded on a nurse bot to convict him. Even so, the SFIT showcase was weeks away, and the microbots were progressing nicely. So the older brother thought he should shake things up.

"Hey. Let's go to the park." He ruffled the teen's hair as he walked away, grabbing his gray cardigan from the desk.

"Why? I'm working." The younger replied, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Yeah, and that's all you've been doing for two weeks now." Tadashi crossed his legs and leaned against the couch. "You're doing great, but you need to get out more."

"I get out!" Hiro defended, finally spinning the chair to face his brother as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Really? When was the last time you left the garage?"

"This morning!"

"Why?"

"I... had to go to the bathroom..." Hiro scratched his neck as he dug through his brain for a better excuse.

"Exactly." Tadashi smirked, "C'mon, bonehead. Let's get you some fresh air."

Hiro gestured towards the open garage door, which was effectively providing plenty of air. Tadashi did not even blink.

"Not what I mean, little brother." He tossed over the dark blue jacket that Hiro was so fond of. The boy relented, sticking one arm through the sweater, than the other.

"You're one to talk." He teased. "I didn't see you for months during your Baymax endeavor." He jogged after his brother, who was already out the door, and gave his brother a good shove before readjusting the jacket over his small shoulder.

"And I was a mess." Tadashi replied, flinging an arm around his brother and squeezing him more than a little too tightly. "I probably would have gotten done a lot sooner if I had cut myself some slack. Now let's grab some water before we go." The man steered them both into the cafe.

The Lucky Cat Cafe was bustling with activity. It was the midday rush, and the boys could spy Aunt Cass running back and forth between customers. Thankfully, the ever independent woman had finally taken her nephew's advice and hired some workers to aid her during the busiest hours of the day. Hiro ran ahead to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles, tossing one to Tadashi, who caught it single-handedly.

"You gonna pay for that?" Aunt Cass seemed to materialize out of thin air as she laughed and nudged Tadashi before setting a tray down on an adjacent table. "Here's your soup, Mrs. Matsuda. You're looking lovely as ever!" She returned her attention to her older nephew, before noticing Hiro as well. "Oh, Hiro! How did Tadashi get you out of your cave?"

"Um... We're just gonna... Go to the park for a few hours. And, yeah." Hiro attempted to explain as he bit back laughter. Mrs. Matsuda's 'special flair' never failed to amuse. Tadashi rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help the ridiculous smile that appeared on his face.

"I thought it would be a good idea before he gets fat from too many gummy bears."

"Hey, you supply the gummy bears. You're the enabler." The younger defended. Aunt Cass smiled at her boys.

"Well I think you should both get out some. Oh, by the way, Tadashi, you got a letter in the mail. It's on the counter over there." Tadashi lifted a brow and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Sure, Aunt Cass. I'll read it when I get back, okay?" Tadashi gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek before following after his little brother, who had already done the same and was heading outside.

"Alright, sweetie." His aunt smiled as she loaded up another tray.

" Love you, Aunt Cass." The boys called back in unison

"Love you too, hon. You boys be careful!"

"We will!" And with that Tadashi swooped out the door, hardly thinking of his response.

* * *

><p>"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen- Ah! Dang it!" Hiro exclaimed as the ball thumped against the grass. The teen balanced the soccer ball in the curvature of his foot before tossing it back up and bumping it with his chest, the kicking it again.<p>

"Hey!" Tadashi called from about thirty feet down the field. "Quit showing off and kick the ball!"

"I am kicking it! Seven, Eight..." The boy smirked. Tadashi rolled his eyes, again. He was getting bored watching his brother trying to break his own record of juggling a soccer ball. "Just because _you _can only keep the ball up for what, three seconds?"

"Whatever. At least I can kick your butt in baseball." The older brother responded. Tadashi prided himself when it came to baseball, and while he was decent at soccer, there was no doubt that Hiro could dribble circles around him. How could such a scrawny kid be so good at sports, anyway? His brother just laughed and bounced the ball off of his head. The force sent the ball a bit too far, and Hiro was unable to reach it before it hit the ground, causing him to sigh in defeat.

"I _am _going to get this." Hiro shrugged off his sweater and let it fall to the ground behind him.

"You should keep that on." Tadashi crossed his arms, accepting the fact that he would not be touching the ball anytime soon. "It's gonna rain soon. You don't want to catch a cold." Hiro scoffed and tossed the ball back into the air.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass." He continued his hypnotic dance with the ball. This time he got up to sixteen, his past record, before losing control once more. The ball rolled a bit before coming to a complete stop, and Hiro was anything but pleased. He let out a grunt of frustration and kicked the ball as hard as he could, causing it to fly far over Tadashi's head and over the chain link fence that separated the field from the playground.

"Nice going, bonehead." Tadashi joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Hiro sighed. "I'll get it." He jogged past his brother and hopped over the fence. Tadashi waited, idly kicking the ground beneath his feet. It had only been a minute when his head began to throb. It spiraled quickly from there. The pounding grew in intensity. Tadashi gripped his head to steady himself. The damp grass began to blend with the dim sky, until he could see nothing but a multicolored blur.

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted, but a roll of thunder interrupted his cry, "H-Hiro..." he fell to his knees to lessen the fall. He felt his heartbeat resonate in his eardrums, then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>The first thing Tadashi noticed was a blinding light. The light approached rapidly, and Tadashi froze in utter terror.<p>

_Toushiro! Look out!_

A mangled scream ripped out of Tadashi's throat as his eyes snapped open, adrenaline rushing through his veins. But the light was gone

"Wha-where?" He could not bring the words past his tongue as he attempted to gather his bearings. He was soaked to the bone, lying on equally soaked pavement as fat drops of rain assaulted his vision. How had he gotten there? He remembered the pain, the blurred vision... He must have had another blackout. But that did not explain why he found himself three blocks from the park where he and Hiro had been-

Hiro.

Where was he? Tadashi felt his heart hammer in his chest as he hurriedly fished through his pockets for his phone. Maybe Hiro had called... But it was no use. His phone had been cracked sometime during his blackout, and water had seeped through the cracks. It was damaged beyond repair. With unsteady legs, the man brought himself to his feet and stumbled forward, splashing carelessly through a large puddle. He sprinted through the rain, refusing to slow his pace until he knew his brother was safe.

God, he would never forgive himself for this.

"Hiro!" He hollered as loud as he could as he finally reached the park. He paid no attention to the mud that splattered all the way up to his thighs. "Hiro!" He caught sight of something white in the corner of his vision. He scurried over, desperate for any sign of his brother, but what he saw sent his heart straight to his stomach.

The soccer ball that waited for him read 'Hamada' in bold letters; and what was worse: it was nestled snugly in a worn dark blue hoodie. With shaking hands, Tadashi lifted the sweater up to his face, hoping closer inspection would prove it did not belong to his brother. There was no way... That was Hiro's favorite jacket, he would never leave it behind... He turned it frantically in his hands, searching frantically for anything to distinguish this jacket from his brothers. But it was the same. Down to the stitches patching up past rips and tears from haywire experiments. It was undoubtedly Hiro's.

He felt something in one of the pockets and scrambled to see what it was. Gripping at it desperately, Tadashi pulled out a single paper crane. An origami crane. His mind went blank for a moment, that single word echoing in his head: Origami, origami, origami... The origami killer.

Tadashi's brain went into overdrive recalling all of the news reports, the stories, everything that Wasabi had told him. An origami figure, drowning in rainwater, disappeared in public, thirteen to fifteen years old, drowned in rainwater. Drowned. Killed. Killer. A panicked sob racked Tadashi's body. No, no, there was no way.

"Hiro!" He screamed through tears. He managed to stumble over to the playground where he had last seen his brother, but there was still no sign of him. He had to have gone home. This must be some sort of prank Hiro was pulling. In fact, the brat was probably at home laughing about it to Mochi. That _had _to be what happened. If it were the case, Tadashi swore under his breath, he would kill the kid himself. "Hiro, I swear!" He yelled to no one in particular.

Even though he knew, he _knew _Hiro was home, he _knew it, _he sprinted home, his legs pumping as fast as he could manage, screaming Hiro's name until his voice was hoarse. He payed no attention to traffic or crossing signs, not slowing down even after the Lucky Cat Cafe came into view. It was dark, and the cafe was closed. Even so Tadashi yanked desperately at the door, desperate to get inside. Aunt Cass had been sweeping up for the night, but the broom clattered to the ground as she jumped in response to the sudden violent pounding on the door. She scurried over to the door, recognizing her older nephew in the dim lighting, and fiddled with her keys, eager to get him out of the rain.

The instant the door was unlocked, Tadashi barreled in, nearly knocking the poor woman over. Trembling fingers gripped the woman's forearms to steady her, and desperate brown eyes darted around the cafe.

"Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Aunt Cass laughed half heartedly, unsure of her nephew's uncharacteristic unease. "Speaking of heart attacks, where have you been? I've been calling you boys for the past hour an-"

"Is Hiro home?"

"What?"

"Hiro. Is he here? Have you seen him?" Aunt Cass' brows furrowed in confusion and concern.

"He was with you… Okay, what are you boys trying to pull now." Her own heartbeat began to race, "Tadashi, please. You boys give me enough heart attacks as it is, and my diet really does not have room for any more stress eating."

"Oh, my God..." Was all Tadashi could choke out. He must have sneaked in through the back. He was in their room right now. Hiro was always sneaking around. He stumbled away from his aunt, absentmindedly leaving Hiro's sweater with her as he crushed the origami figure in his palm. "Hiro!" He screamed as loud as his tired voice would let him as he took the stairs three at a time to get to their room. "Hiro, this isn't funny!" He swung the door open and immediately checked every square inch of the space, ripping the covers off of both of their beds even though he knew it would not do any good. After he had torn the room apart, he searched hopelessly for any corner he could have missed. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. He glared down at the origami figure in his hand, and the nightmare finally became real. "No!" He cried through heaving sobs.

"Tadashi!" Aunt Cass screamed with a trembling voice. He had not even noticed she had followed him. "You are scaring me. Explain. Right now." Tadashi could not remember the last time he had seen his surrogate mother so angry, but nothing could upset him more than the inevitable fact that his little brother was gone. _Gone._ He simply stared at her like a deer in the headlights for seconds that stretched on like hours. His breath punched at his rib-cage, his heart shattering and the pieces ripping into everything on their way to his feet.

Aunt Cass approached gingerly, afraid the wrong move would break her nephew entirely. She had no clue what had happened, but whatever it was had him completely shaken.

"Tadashi..." She touched his shoulder and turned him to face her. There was no resistance, no energy in his body. "Tadashi, Where is Hiro?" The older woman fought back tears of worry that were evident in her voice. Slowly, so slowly, Tadashi lifted his face, now tear stained, to look into hers. Her green eyes shone with concern and care, and Tadashi felt like a lost child under her gaze. Even after the death of his parents, he had not felt so lost. At least then he knew he had to be strong, he had to be strong for Hiro. But now Hiro was gone, and Tadashi had nothing to cling to. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to say the words, to make it real.

"He's... He's..." His entire body wracked with a sob. "I don't know, I-I don't know!" The words spilled from his mouth as he collapsed into his aunt's arms. She held him without hesitation. "I don't know!" He heaved between sobs. But that was only partly true. He knew enough. Enough to know that his brother only had five more days at most, and he knew the weight of the origami figure he held crushed in his palm.

**A/N: THE PLOT THICKENS! Sorry this took so long. My semester started so my routine was thrown off, but hey better late then never. From here on out the narratives are going to be kind of tricky, because there will be multiple points of view. If you have ever played Heavy Rain you will understand why (basically the four story lines converge at the end) and i really don't know why i'm making it so difficult for myself but ha ha oh well someone stop me. One more note: I know the chapter titles aren't that creative, but I'm taking those directly from the game, and only changing them a little to fit the BH6 universe (ie. Brothers instead of Father and Son, Where's Hiro instead of Where's Shaun) But yeah thats all for now folks! I'll be seeing ya soon!**


End file.
